


Chasing You

by amyponders



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bitterness, But Mostly Angst Because God Forbid I Make Flirting Any Fun, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crushes, Cute, Cute!Hvitserk, Cutesy, Cynical, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Secret Crush, Siblings, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vikings, soft!hvitserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: Hvitserk is notoriously famous for sleeping around with all the servants. All of them, except you. You always felt invisible to him, until he starts acting weird around you.
Relationships: Bjorn & Hvitserk & Ivar & Sigurd & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can he be my boyfriend?! Please be my boyfriend, Hvitserk. I'M.BEGGING.YOU.

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/704KgDhq9LJ2dYaHbPtoCO?si=LzokVuVHTze-AfNpPOEXhQ)

It was the third time during the day the young prince had come into the kitchen. You had no idea what - or who - he was looking for. You knew he was usually hungry at all hours, but he rarely stayed for more than a minute, typically going straight for a bread roll, if there was nothing else available. His presence was starting to make you uncomfortable, you only tolerated being near him for a few minutes at a time. It was the only way you could cope. 

You’d had a crush on him for as long as you could remember, even if at this point you were resigned to the fact that what you felt was nothing but a waste of energy and it could never happen, it was still there. Constantly. It didn’t affect you the way it used to anymore - or so you told yourself - but you didn’t want to push it either. 

“Lunch isn’t quite ready yet, my prince.” You addressed him sheepishly but curtly. 

In turn, he eyed you from behind a curtain of hanging vegetables, removing his attention from the tray of spices he’d been awkwardly inspecting a few seconds earlier, after almost dropping a particularly rare one. He chuckled apologetically, a weirdly embarrassed look on his face and you inhaled a bit strained, trying to calm yourself. It had taken you weeks of harassing the spice seller to get that one. It hadn’t been long since you’d been ‘promoted’ to a cook. You had to admit, you enjoyed it way better than looking after the chickens. 

You’d grown to like the kitchen; you considered it your own personal realm now and you didn’t like it when people fiddled around messing up what you’d carefully ordered, even if that particular someone looked as cute and endearing while doing it as he did. If anything, it made it more annoying to have to see _him_ stick around for so long. You were desperately grasping at straws to stay irritated and not acknowledge the way your heart jumped every time he was near.

“I can call on you when it is, my prince, so there is no need to stay. I’m sure you’re very busy.” You continued, hoping that hadn’t sounded as harsh as you thought it did - after all, you didn’t want to get in trouble for your attitude - but still, you hoped he would take the hint and leave.

He looked at you after setting the bottle back on its place haphazardly and if you didn’t know better, you could swear he looked taken aback by your response. 

“You know…” He cleared his throat. “I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced.” He decided to ignore your insinuation after all.

_That’s because you’re always chasing after the other maids._ You bitterly thought to yourself but only kept quiet, giving him a passing, somewhat forced smile. If you were not mistaken, by your count, you were the only one who hadn’t spent a night in his chambers, something you knew shouldn’t offend you. After all, being another one in a steady row of disposable girls didn’t sound that appealing to you, and you were sure that if it ever were to happen, you probably would not be able to live with your broken heart. But his complete unawareness of your existence did sting. And some days, against all logic, you wished he’d break your heart. You longed almost sadistically for his cold rejection. 

That is, after he beds you, of course. You wanted him to use you, kiss you, touch you, lay with you, and then get rid of you. After that, you could continue fantasizing about him on your own. At least then you would have gotten a taste of his mouth and his caresses and all the things you knew he could do, not because you’d had the experience personally, but because it was all the other slaves could talk about whenever he slept with one: how good he was with his tongue, how talented he was in bed, how careful a lover. And those who had slept with more than one brother liked to compare their nights and their lovers. It was worse than infuriating to have to listen to them for hours on end, knowing that it would never be you. 

“What shall I call you?” He pressed on.

“Y/N.” You answered.

He repeated your name and a smile spread across his lips. You shot him a quizzical look but said nothing. You took the bread dough in your hands again and continued working it, spreading flour on top of it and pretending he wasn't there. After a few seconds of feeling his eyes on you, you lifted your gaze to meet his eyes again. He hadn’t moved. He was starting to make you nervous. It was clear he wanted something. 

“Can I do anything for you, my prince?” You asked in a clinical tone, trying to get him to say what he needed and leave as soon as possible.

“Call me Hvitserk.”

You blinked a couple of times but nodded. 

“I, uh-” He spurted and smiled sheepishly again. “I am going to be honest with you, Y/N. If you allow me to be so bold.”

Your heart did a weird jump inside your chest but you nodded, curiosity getting the best of you. 

“I’m told by the other servant girls you’re new to the kitchen and I, uh… I really like your cooking. I just wanted to meet you and… say that, I guess.” He scratched the back of his head and looked down turning slightly pink, though several shades lighter than you did at that moment. 

He’d been asking around about you? It was the first time he’d ever spoken directly at you and given you a compliment. Even if it was your cooking, you’d take it over nothing. For a brief second, you doubted his sincerity and wondered whether this was how he cozied up to all his conquests, telling them things they wanted to hear, even if they were blatant lies. There was definitely something about him, otherwise, all the thralls wouldn't be tearing each other’s eyes out over him. But it didn’t sound like him. The boy liked his food, everyone knew that. You doubted he’d joke about that, if not out of respect for you, then definitely for his food. 

“The other girl made a terrible cook… Among other things.” He added as an afterthought and looked to the side when he realized he’d said more than he should’ve.

“T-thank you… My prince.”

  
  
“Y/N, please, it’s just Hvitserk.” He repeated while heading briskly for the door, a big grin splayed across his face. “I guess I’ll see you around, Y/N.”

You nodded. Whatever his intentions, they didn't matter in this instant; you just smiled. You weren’t invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

You were serving the table as usual when the five brothers entered the room trailing after one another. They were unusually quiet for this time of day after their daily practice. Maybe they were just exhausted. They sat down and another servant brought a basin of water for them to wash their hands while you finished bringing the food from the kitchen. You normally set down everyone’s plate one by one, but today they’d barged in before you had a chance to finish your chore so you brought several plates on your arms, trying to balance them precariously. 

Upon seeing you struggling, Hvitserk stood up smiling at you and said: “Please, let me help you, Y/N.”

You were surprised, mostly because they rarely called on any servant by a name other than “slave”, but you let him grab a plate off of your arm. All the brothers raised their eyes from the table to look up at him; you found Ubbe’s reaction particularly puzzling as he raised an eyebrow before smiling knowingly, while Sigurd frowned, Ivar scoffed and Bjørn observed you impassively in silence. When you were done, you retired to the kitchen waiting for them to finish so you could pick up their dirty plates. 

And so it happened that when you went back out, Hvitserk called on you again: “Ah, Y/N! Come here!” He beckoned you to his side of the table. You hurried along and stood next to his seat with your hands behind your back.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Y/N… What have I told you? It’s just Hvitserk.” He grinned. You allowed yourself to smile a little and nodded softly.

“I have a question for you. Did you cook this pie?”

“Y-yes. Was it… not to your liking?”

“Oh no, on the contrary. It was very good.” He stood up and grabbed your face before kissing your cheek. “You’re incredible!” He laughed, green eyes twinkling. 

Rouge colored your face. You looked down wishing the wooden floor would open up and swallow you. He passed an arm around your waist casually and you tensed up. The girl who was handling the water basin for the after-meal cleanup almost dropped her ewer and you could tell his brothers were finding his behavior intriguing, if not outright amusing. 

“You have to teach me the recipe.”

“It’s a secret.” You whispered. 

He asked: “What’s that?” You repeated your words and smiled a tiny smile before Hvitserk smirked: “Nonsense! Surely you’d reveal it to your prince, wouldn’t you?”

“Make up your mind, Hvitserk!” Ubbe remarked. “You’re either her prince or not. You can’t just pick and choose as it fits you. Besides, since when are you interested in cooking?” He was smiling too. “In eating, sure. But you’d make a terrible cook.” Ubbe threw his napkin at the blond brother. “You have no patience.” He said as he stood up and started walking towards the exit, surely he had a hundred other things to do.

“How would I know if I’m good? I’ve never tried it.” Hvitserk frowned and said all matter of fact, loud enough for Ubbe to hear him.

“I wouldn’t eat your cooking if it was the last thing standing between me and starvation.” Sigurd joked.

“Well, I can shove it up your ass then!” Hvitserk replied and left your side to throw his arms around his brother’s neck in a playful chokehold. 

You took that as an opportunity to start cleaning up the table. They jokingly hit each other a couple of times before Hvitserk got away and hopped back to you, stopping shy of knocking you over. 

“Oh, sorry.” He chuckled. 

He helped steady you by casually grabbing your shoulders and took a few plates from your hands as you both walked back to the kitchen. You felt so uneasy with him by your side and you had no clue as to why he was directing so much attention to you lately.

“I’m serious, Y/N. When can I come over? Is tomorrow noon a good time?”

“For what…?” You asked, confused.

“To learn a thing or two about-  _ from _ you. About... cooking, of course.” He stumbled upon his words.

You set down the plates you were carrying on the kitchen table and looked at him through your long lashes trying to decipher him and his thoughts. Hvitserk was standing in front of you, less than two feet away from you. He locked eyes with you and there was a charged pause before any of you spoke. 

“I suppose.” You gave in.

“Yes! Thank you.”

You walked back to the table immediately and he followed you.

When you emerged, you heard Bjørn speak for the first time that day: “You know, brother, if you want to bed her all you have to do is ask.” He punctuated and made Ivar smile twistedly.

Immediately, you froze in embarrassment.

“Right, girl?” He spoke to you directly.

“I don’t-” Hvitserk scoffed, interrupting before you could answer. “That’s not- I don’t want to sleep with Y/N. I have no idea what you’re talking about, Bjørn.” He scratched the back of his head and shot you a quick glance before looking away just as rapidly.

You tried to keep a neutral expression, even if you were feeling mortified.

“Lies. You’re transparent.” He retorted and smirked.

At that moment, Aslaug emerged from the kitchen to yell at you, which at any other time would’ve annoyed you beyond belief, but now somehow it only made you feel… relieved? 

“Why are there so many dirty plates in the kitchen? Do your job, slave!” She voiced and you saw an opportunity to scurry away.


	3. Chapter 3

You were pacing around the kitchen trying to calm down. You’d checked your reflection on a set of shining pots several times already, fixing your hair and exhaling heavily through your nose. Hvitserk had said he’d be there at noon. But it was noon already and still no signs of him. You wanted to get this over with: you’ll teach him a simple way to make that pie he’d liked so much and find an excuse to kick him out quickly. Or maybe deep down you were just worried he had stood you up, but you were never going to admit that to yourself.

“You look beautiful.” You heard a voice coming from the entrance. You turned around and found him leaning against the doorframe, a big grin adorning his lips.

“I- uhm… Thank you?”

“I mean it.” He emphasized.

You looked at him almost longingly but couldn’t find an acceptable answer to give him, short of telling him how much his compliments meant and how much this whole situation was confusing you.

“Right... So, teach me that ‘secret’ recipe, please.” He continued when he got no answer, trying to lay a hand on the flour and eggs you were spreading out across the table now.

“You have to wash your hands first!” You snapped his hand away and he went searching for the basin amused.

You heard the shuffle of his feet as he drew closer to you again. Without forewarning, you felt him press his body against yours, his hips pushing hard against your bottom, pinning you tightly between him and the kitchen table. He passed an arm around your waist while his other hand came to stroke your neck. The warm tingle of his breath sizzled against the raised hairs on your skin. You counted the seconds, waiting for him to speak or do something else but he wasn’t moving either. 

“Y/N… I suppose you know by now that I think you are quite the beauty. And I often find myself thinking about kissing you… like this.” 

His lips grazed against your shoulders briefly, then they continued up toward your exposed neck where he bit you hard. The strength of his teeth took you by surprise and you couldn't help but moan lowly in your throat. You refused to open your mouth to pant as his hand slid up from your hips to grab a handful of your breasts. 

He was teasing you slowly and your chest was thumping hard. You grind yourself against him almost involuntarily and simultaneously clutched your eyes shut, savoring the moment and secretly wishing it never ended but biting your lips to keep from giving him the satisfaction of hearing you react.

At that moment reality seeped into your thoughts and you felt compelled to ask: “What are you playing at, Hvitserk?” 

If this was a joke, it was a very cruel one indeed. But instead of answering he turned you over swiftly and kissed you, his lips strong and determined against yours. And to think of all the ways you’d fantasized about him doing that, you would’ve thought you’d be happier, but this felt wrong. Why was he suddenly all over you? Your eyebrows shot up, whatever laugh he meant to have at your expense, you were not having it.

You drew back almost instantly. “Have you gone mad?” You asked in the calmest tone you could muster at the moment. You took a step back. Your reaction was clearly not what he was expecting. 

“If you don’t want me back, it’s alright. I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have... I- I won’t bother you again.” He looked at you apologetically, his porcelain cheeks burning red at the sight of your expression.

“You grew tired of all the other maids so now you’ve finally decided to pay attention to me?!”

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Hvitserk squinted his eyes.

Maybe you’d said more than you should’ve. 

When you didn’t reply, he went on. “I’ve liked you for quite some time now, Y/N. But you always look so unbothered, so… independent. I just never dared come close...” He looked down at his boots.

“Yeah, you were pretty busy!”

“M-maybe. Maybe you’re right and I was sleeping around but now I-”

“Now you want to do the same with me?”

His mouth was agape and he looked torn. He knew it was a trick question; whatever answer he gave would be no good for him.

“If I’m being honest… yes. Yes! I do. I desire you so much. But not as you think. Not as a passing thing.” 

Hvitserk took a step closer and grabbed your waist again, he leaned his forehead against yours and breathed unevenly. The difference in height between you made him carry his body differently. You could tell by the way he moved his head that he wanted to kiss you again but was holding back. 

“I had no idea you felt that way.”

“Because-”

“-I was chasing all the other girls, yes, I know.” He interrupted you. “But I’m so tired of that. Now I’m chasing you.” He opened his eyes to look at you. “You can ask Ubbe! He knows I haven’t been with anyone in months, he knows- he knows how I feel about you.”

“He could be lying to help you.” You knew that Ubbe wouldn’t lie and that you were coming across as cynical but you couldn’t help it. “How do I know you’re not both lying?”

“You don’t. I guess you’ll have to trust me... Tell me you trust me, Y/N.” He kissed your cheek ever so slowly and brushed his lips along your jawline, his own sweet plea for mercy. 

Words would form in your head but get caught in your throat. And suddenly you didn’t want to think anymore. It was clear he intended to seduce you and after all, wasn’t this what you’d wanted for so long? You stroked his face with your fingertips and slid down your eyes, taking in every detail of his face. From this distance, you could see his glinting green eyes had a bit of blue in them and he had a birthmark on his cheek that you’d never noticed before. You were dying to explore his face and his body and you definitely wanted to feel his lips on you again and again.

Against your better judgment, you smirked. “I don’t, but you could change my mind.”

“Please, tell me how.”

You drew closer searching for his lips and he offered them to you willingly. 

“Like so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
